1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a configuration for a franking machine, including central control means in the form of a processor, a drive, a printing drum and a common keyboard for entering the amount to be printed and for controlling the franking machine in order to reduce mechanical wear and noise and to save energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional franking machines are used as postage meters, fee stamp or tax stamp machines. Additional peripheral devices are used for automating the steps for handling the mail or other material to be sent. For example, folding and inserting devices as well as closing machines and scales are positioned upstream of a postage meter and downstream of a staggering stacker. Staggering stackers are used for advancing the stamped material emerging from the franking machine, for gather it for bundling and, if desired, for tieing the bundles. Devices for departmental accounting and journal printers can also be operated in parallel with a postage meter.
The peripheral devices are controlled in relation to the speed of the postage meter or the free stamp printer in such mail handling lines. When the devices are idling, it results in is a very high noise level. Additional generation of heat and increased wear and use of energy can be expected as well.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a configuration for a franking machine, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, which reduces energy use and wear during idle times and which reduces irritation caused by noise in such systems as much as possible.